Forever and Always
by the-silent-noise
Summary: I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always /FxH one-shot


**This is a very sad Flora/Helia songfic one-shot. Please note that I'm crying right now, so yeah. :( I also suggest you listen to Parachute's Forever and Always, and see if you can't not cry. :'( This also has no connection to 'Secrets' I just used their last names.**

* * *

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_  
_He was supposed to be here_  
_She's sure he would have called_

Flora was sitting at the table, waiting for Helia. They were supposed to go on a date tonight, the only problem was, Helia wasn't there yet. She checked her phone for about the hundredth time that night, checking to see if there were missed calls or messages from him.

She sighed. There was none.

"Where is he?" She asked herself. This wasn't like him. He never stood her up on one of their dates. He would inform her is there was a change of plans, but so far, he hadn't stood her up.

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_  
_No one's said they've seen him_  
_Why, is something wrong?_

She checked the driveway for his black Camaro, but again, it wasn't there. Flora already texted all of her friends, telling them to asking their boyfriends if they've seen Helia or not.

Their replies were all the same.

_"No Flora, sorry."_

_"Riven hasn't seen him."_

_"None of us have seen him yet, maybe he'll come a little later."_

_"Just wait a little more, Flora. I'm sure he'll be there."_

_"Sorry, haven't seen him. :( "_

She sighed, again. Just where the hell was her boyfriend?

_She looks back to the window_  
_Suddenly the phone rings_  
_A voice says something's happened_  
_That she should come right now_

When she finally thought of giving up, her phone rang. Her heart dropped when she saw that it was Nabu calling, Layla's boyfriend. He was a medic at the hospital. _Why would he be calling me?_

"Hey Flora." He said.

"Hi Nabu," she replied, "is everything alright?"

"No, actually."

Flora straightened up. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's Helia," Nabu's voice became shaky, "h-he was in an a-accident. They don't know i-if he's gonna m-make it."

In the middle of his sentence, Flora grabbed her keys and rushed to her car. She started driving towards the hospital as fast as she could.

_Her mind goes to December_  
_She thinks of when he asked her_  
_He bent down on his knees first_

While driving, she thought about how Helia proposed to her last December. It was after Christmas, and he got down on one knee in front of her family and friends. She could remember every single detail.

_[Flashback]_

_Helia cleared his throat, gaining everybody's full and undivided attention._

_"Hi everyone," he said nervously. "I have an announcement to make."_

_Everyone started whispering, wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly, he went in front of Flora and bent down on his knees. Flora's eyes started to tear up. He pulled out a small velvet box containing a beautiful diamond ring._

_"Flora," he started, "the three years that we've been together were the best three years of my life. I want this to last. I want to be happy for the rest of my life, and the only way I could do that is if I were with you."_

_And he said,  
"I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always"_

_"But that is if you'll take me. Flora Thorne, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth, and marry me?"_

_Flora was speechless. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "Get up."_

_The look of hurt on Helia's face made her heart break, so she continued, "Get up and put that ring on my finger, because yes, I will marry you!"_

_He grinned and did as she asked, hugging her and twirling her around. Once he set her down, he placed a loving kiss on her lips._

_"I love you."_

_She pecked his nose. "I love you more."_

_[End Flashback]_

The tears pool in her eyes as she sat thinking about it.

_She pulls up to the entrance_  
_She walks right to the front desk_  
_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
_

She walked up to the front desk, asking for Helia's room. The lady there just gave her a sympathizing look as she got up and led Flora to the ICU. She and another nurse started talking about Helia's accident, how it was unfortunate and how it was totally the drunk man driving the truck's fault. But she couldn't hear any of it. She wouldn't and she won't.

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_  
_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_  
_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_  
_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

She tried to keep herself from crying as she saw Helia's fragile and broken body lying on the hospital bed—the _goddamned_ hospital bed.

She intertwined their hands and gave him a forced smile.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked.

Helia gave a weak laugh. "Could be better. I'm sorry I stood you up tonight, I—"

She shushed him by placing a finger to his lips, as tears fell down her face.

He understood. No words needed to be spoken between them, because _he understood._

So he tried to change the subject. "How many kids do you want?"

"About three. Two girls and a boy." She smiled.

"I think you mean two boys and a girl." He argued playfully.

"You sexist pig!" Flora teased him, and they both shared a laugh.

_Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always_

They talked a little more, until a few minutes later, Helia said, in all seriousness, "We have to get married now."

Flora's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"We don't know if I'm gonna make it or not." When she tried to protest, he continued, "And I want to spend my last few moments with you, as your husband, and you as my wife."

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
_

"Okay. Wait just a couple of minutes, okay?" She asked him, finally relenting. He nodded, and she went out of the room.

Next door, there was a pastor praying over a sick woman, her husband right beside her.

"Excuse me, sir, but, I need you right now."

The pastor, although still confused, nodded, and he went to Helia's room. She took a couple of paperclips from the desk beside his bed, and molded the into a ring. The pastor said a couple of verses, and soon, it was time for the vows.

_She looks into his eyes, and she says,  
_" Helia, _I want you forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
_Whether happy or sad or whatever_  
_We'll still love each other, forever and always_  
_Forever and always, forever and always._"

She said between sobs, while placing the makeshift ring onto his finger.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_  
_His voice is almost too low_

The nurses come in because his heart rate is dropping, and Flora cried even more.

"We're losing him!" One of them shouted.

But he managed to smile a tearful and regretful smile, and placed a hand on her cheek, a_s he says, "I love you forever, forever and always. __Please just remember even if I'm not there. __I'll always love you, forever and always"_

And with a last, shuddering breath, Helia Jones was proclaimed dead at 11:13pm, June 15th of the year twenty-twelve.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you cried as much as I did. Please review!**


End file.
